


Who's Your Daddy?

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Michael, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Luke, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, I think that's it - Freeform, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Panties, Riding, Spanking, Stockings, Tiara - Freeform, Top Luke, princess Ashton, probably not, tapes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a little present for Michael, and let's just say Michael is very happy with his gift. </p>
<p>Or the one where Ashton is a pretty princess and Luke gets to be his daddy for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTE!

Luke came home pretty late with a gift under his arm. He unlocked the door seeing Michael sitting on the couch under a blanket. He looked over at him, "Luke!" 

He gets up and practically runs into his arms. He smiles and hugs him tight and adjusts the gift in his hand. Luke laughs softly, "I wasn't gone that long." 

"You're right, I'm sorry." 

"No, it's good. I like this. It's nice," he smiled. 

Michael stood there, his eyes looking up into Luke's. Luke noticed he was wearing his shorts and one of his old T-shirts. He smiled before Michael's eyes drifted down to the gift in his hand, "what's that?" 

"Oh, well, it's for tomorrow." 

"You didn't have to get me anything," he told him. 

"I know, but I really wanted to get this for you. You can open it early if you want."

"Really?" 

"Yeah," he smiled. 

"Okay," he smiled taking the gift from his hands.

He unwraps the paper with colorful balloons printed on it revealing a tape. He looked up at him, "it's a blank tape." 

"Yeah, I figured you might want to see this." 

"Luke, I've seen all of these tapes, I don't think we should watch it now." 

"Come on, just this one and then we don't have to watch anymore." 

"Alright," he sighed walking over and putting it in. 

Luke took off his jacket and set it on the chair before sitting on the middle cushion of the couch. Michael went and sat on his lap putting a leg on either side of Luke's so they were slightly spread. He laid back putting his head on Luke's shoulder as Luke's arms went around him. The tape started and Luke was on a bed, next to him was Ashton in a dress. 

"Is that?"

"Mhmm." 

Ashton was facing the camera and looking all dolled up. His make-up was cute and his lipstick was a sweet pink. His dress was a short and poofy pink dress, the straps falling off his shoulder while the rest was keeping shape. His stockings were white and slightly transparent. His feet were slipped into sweet black flats with a small strap across the top. A tiara was placed on his head where it didn't come off when he moved. 

"You got him to do this?" 

"Yep, it took a while, Ashton needed a little convincing."

"Please tell me he calls you Master or something like that," he smiled.

"Even better than Master." 

"You look so pretty baby," Luke said causing the brunette to look at him. 

Ashton wanted to be mad but he couldn't, he promised he'd do this. 

"Are you daddy's pretty boy?"

He nodded smiling and playing with his dress. 

"You're gonna make daddy happy, aren't you baby?" 

He nodded again.

"No way. How did he agree to this?" 

"I may have done some stuff for him. Not important, what is important is that you get to watch me fuck him." 

"Ashton let you fuck him?" 

"Yeah. He liked it too." 

"How did you start," Michael asked. 

His eyes were glued to the screen watching as Luke pulled Ashton into his lap. His crotch was pressed against Ashton's thin white panties causing him to open his mouth. Luke's hands were on Michael's stomach rubbing it slow. He sent one hand down to his shorts to rub him through the material. 

"Just like this," he whispered softly in Michael's ear. 

"Luke," Michael said, "don't make me cum in your shorts, I'm not wearing any underwear." 

"Even better," he smiled kissing at the redhead's neck.

Michael watched Luke's hands rub down Ashton's dress and up his thighs to slide over the already hard bulge in his panties. 

"You're already hard, princess." 

"Shut up," Ashton said frowning. 

"I don't want to hear those words. You'd better play nice or I'll have to spank you."

"H-He was already hard? Did you spank him? Please tell me you did," Michael said as Luke's hand went into the shorts. 

"Just watch, baby. I promise you'll like it," he chuckled softly. 

Michael moaned when Luke began stroking his cock, "Luke." 

"Shh, just relax, baby. I'll be sure to make this really good for you."

He let out a slow breath and tilted his head back. His hand stroked him slow and his lips were on his neck while his other hand went up to tease his nipple between his fingers. Luke was enjoying this too much. It always felt like he liked getting Michael off more than he did himself. Michael wasn't sure if he liked it yet. He was so used to having to do most of the work that he was never really used to having someone touch him while he did nothing. Michael moaned but kept his eyes on the TV. 

"God you look so good, did you put this on just for daddy," he asked him. 

"Uh huh, do you like it," he asked.

Luke's hands slipped in the white cotton panties causing him to suck in a breath. He jerked him off slowly, too slow for Ashton's liking. He let out a small whine. 

"Yeah, I really like it," he told him going slow to see what the older man would do.

"God can you go any slower," Ashton asked. 

"Excuse me?" 

It took Ashton a minute to realize that it wasn't his place to say anything demanding at the moment. 

"I'm sorry, daddy." 

"I think someone needs to be spanked," Luke said. 

Ashton's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "no!" 

"Princess, you have to learn." 

"No." 

"Sweetheart, I wont ask again." 

Ashton sat on the bed holding onto his dress and angrily pouting up at Luke, "no." 

"I'm only giving you five, but if you don't get up you'll get more." 

"Please don't, daddy. I'll be good." 

"Wanna make it ten?"

"No!" 

"Alright then, five and it'll be over, princess." 

He nodded and bent over. Luke slid the dress up. Luke listened to Michael's breathing get faster before he leaned forward just a bit. Luke slowed down and used the pre-cum on his fingers to slide down and tease at Michael's hole. He sucked in a small breath and watched as Luke's hand struck Ashton's bare cheek. Michael managed to moan louder than Ashton did and Luke laughed softly against his skin. 

"Do you want me to spank you?" 

"No! Of course not, boyfriends don't do that." 

"You know I'll do it if you want. You've got me wrapped around your pretty little finger, you know that?" 

"I do?" 

"Yeah, I would do anything you asked." 

By the end of the fifth spank Michael's eyes were wide and he was filled with jealousy. He wanted that. He wanted Luke, all of him. Every single side. He wanted to see this side especially. He had never seen Luke touch anyone but him and he didn't hate it. It kind of turned him on, but there was a slight sort of jealousy bubbling in his stomach. His eyes were focused on Luke's hand hitting the man again when Ashton asked for another.

"Spank me harder, daddy," Ashton moaned. 

"Really, princess? You want more?" 

"Please? I'll be good, just spank me again."

"You haven't been that bad, maybe I should stop."

"Don't! I-I need it. Please punish me, daddy," he said turning his head to look up at him with his brown puppy dog eyes. 

"Alright," he said spanking him again. 

"Y-You really spanked him hard didn't you," Michael asked in a low whisper. 

"Yeah. I spanked him hard." 

"How hard?" 

"You want me to show you," he asked. 

"No, I...that's not what I use you for," he told him. 

That's not what he uses him for? Luke was hurt by those words, but he didn't show it. He didn't really want to be used, but he really liked Michael, maybe even a little more than just liked him. He'd do anything for Michael and if this was all fake then he wanted to keep it like that because at least he was letting him touch him. He was enjoying it and he was all his. Michael would never replace him, would he?

"Mikey," he asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"You'd never replace me, would you?" 

"You're my boyfriend." 

"Yeah, but yo-" 

"You. Are. Mine," he said moving Luke's hand to touch him again, "unless you don't want to be."

"I'm all yours," Luke told him.

"Good, now show me who I belong to." 

Michael nodded and Luke set him in the floor. Luke was in the floor with him instantly after he'd removed his clothing. He didn't waste time and pulled off Michael's shorts tossing them to the side. 

"Sit on my face," he whispered. 

"W-What?"

"I want you to sit on my face," he said laying back. 

He nodded and moved letting Luke hold onto the thighs above his head. He pulled his legs up letting Michael rest his arms on Luke's knees. 

"I could give you head while you do this, you know?"

"Watch the screen. I just want to hear you right now," he said licking in a slow circle with the tip of his tongue. 

Michael sucked in a breath, but never looked under him to see the blonde. His eyes were focused on the Luke on the screen currently fucking Ashton slow with his fingers. He moaned and gripped the mattress looking back at the expressionless blonde. 

"Please," he breathed. 

"Please, what," Luke asked smiling. 

"Please fuck me, daddy," he said. 

"You know, I don't think I should, you were very bad today." 

"I promise I'll be good." 

Ashton pushes back against Luke's fingers when he feels him begin to pull them out.

"Please," he breathes.

"You really like how my fingers feel in your tight little ass," he asked. 

"Yes," he moaned laying the side of his face on the mattress. 

"You got him to say that stuff," Michael asked before moaning when Luke's tongue was pushed into him.

"You'd be surprised at the stuff Ash lets me do," he said flicking his tongue against the wet hole. 

"I want you to beg for it," Luke says to Ashton.

"Please, daddy? Fuck me. I'll do whatever you say. I'll be so good, daddy, I promise. I-I need more than just your fingers. I want you to cum inside me." 

"In your ass?" 

"I don't care, please just give it to me." 

"I'm not gentle." 

"I don't want gentle. You know what I want, daddy," he smiled. 

Luke pulls out his fingers and quickly removes his clothing before spreading Ashton's cheeks and enters him slow going as deep as he can go. Ashton lets out a long moan. 

"Oh fuck," he says.

Luke's fingers are buried in his hair pulling it back. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." 

"Do it, daddy. Please," he smiles. 

Luke smiles and his hips move slow at first until he's sure Ashton can take it. Michael swallows spit when his mouth goes dry. He's moving his hips slow riding Luke's face. The blonde beneath him smiles. Then something happens. Luke looks into the camera and winks. He fucking winks for him and Michael loses it. He cums hard against Luke's thighs and his stomach. 

"Already," he asks the redhead, "I was just getting started." 

Luke looks at him before flashing the red haired boy a smile that could make a nun say hot damn. 

"Let me touch you. I haven't been able to touch you and it's driving me fucking crazy," he says moving between Luke's legs and taking the hard cock in his mouth. He didn't worry about the cum on Luke's thighs currently getting on his hands. 

Luke puts his hands behind his head relaxing against the floor. Michael mouth was wrapped around him sucking. He was practically moaning at the fact that he could finally suck Luke's cock. Luke moves one hand to the mop of red hair between his legs softly tugging at it every time Michael made him feel good. Michael pulls off him panting hard and right in that moment Luke had never wanted him more.

"God you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now," Luke tells him looking deep into the green eyes in front of him. 

"Yeah? You wanna treat me like a little cock slut, I bet I can give you the best sex you've ever had," he says before licking up his cock ones again.

His tongue is flicking over the slit teasing him before circling the head slow. Green eyes watched Luke while Ashton moaned in the background. Michael is licking him slow while he lets out moans and Luke doesn't think he can handle it anymore. The fact that he's this hard is making him needy and a little angry that he hasn't had his yet. He didn't want to hurt Michael but that's what Michael wanted from him and Luke would do anything for Michael.

"Come here," Luke practically growls at the redhead. 

Michael smiles and mounts Luke quickly moving his hips over the drooling cock underneath him. Luke moves it positioning at Michael's hole before adjusting him so he could watch him sink down on his cock. His legs were spread until his knees were on the floor next to Luke's hips. He smiles when Luke groans and grabs his ass hard. Michael moves his hips slow at first before he began speeding up to a medium pace. 

"Fuck me hard. I don't want gentle this time. Just do this once for me, please?" 

He nods and flips him onto his back letting his legs spread wide to take him deep. Luke grabs the pale thighs and begins thrusting hard. He wants to cum, but Michael needs to cum first. Just one more time, Luke thinks. If he cums one more time then he knows his orgasm will be fucking perfect. He waits. It hurts, but he waits. The sound of Ashton's moans could be heard loud and clear along with Luke's commands, but most of it was breathy and too low most of the time. There was a faint smack and a whimper that was soon followed by a sigh. 

"Fuck me, daddy!" 

"Princesses aren't this slutty, you know that?" 

"I guess I shouldn't be your princess then." 

"You can be my slut, would you like that?" 

"Yes, god yes!" 

"Say it." 

"I'm your slut," he moaned.

"Again."

"I'm your slut," he told him once more. 

"Tell me what you like," he said. 

"I like your cock up my ass, daddy." 

"Yeah?" 

"I wanna cum so bad," he moaned. 

"Not yet, I'm not ready for you to cum yet." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Please, daddy, I'll let you cum on my face." 

"Such a filthy little slut aren't you?"

"Mhmm, let me show you how dirty I can be." 

"Not yet, I don't want to cum in your face today, just your ass. I wanna fill you up. I want you begging for it."

Ashton smiled, "yeah?" 

"You gonna beg for it?" 

"Yes." 

"Show me." 

"Please cum in my ass. I want it. I promise to be good for you. I'll wear whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want. Fill me up, daddy."

"Not good enough." 

"I want you to cum in me over and over until my ass is dripping your cum." 

"That's what I wanna hear," he smiled.

Luke's teeth were on Michael's skin but he could hear Michael panting something in his ear. 

"I'm about to cum." 

"Again," he asked. 

"You are so good at this, the way you talk is making me so fuckin-ah!"

Michael tightens around Luke making him cum hard as he came on his stomach again. Luke let out a final groan before sighing and resting his head in the crook of Michael's neck. In the background you could hear the sound of Ashton and Luke reaching their orgasms. Their pants were soft so it was easy to talk.

"Sorry I came so fast, I don't think that's ever happened before," Michael said. 

"I'm pretty hot when I'm dominant, huh?" 

"Don't get cocky." 

"Why not? I'm good when I'm cocky." 

They look at the TV seeing Ashton licking the hot cum off his fingers before looking up at Luke, "do that again." 

"Only if you ask nicely," he smiles. 

"Please fuck me again, daddy," he smiles up at him before licking the rest of the cum off the tips of his fingers.

Luke smiled before turning off the camera. 

"That was incredible," Michael tells him. 

"You're incredible," he tells him cupping his face.

"Kiss me," Michael whispered. 

He kissed him slow 

Michael's arms go around him and he reaches for his phone checking the time. Exactly one minute past midnight. He smiles and kisses Michael one last time. 

"What," he asks. 

"Happy birthday, Mikey," he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! First thing first I am so sorry this was late. I would have had it up sooner but I wasn't able to access it and then I messed up my elbow so I couldn't type. It doesn't matter, it's up now. The next one will be the last one for this series. If you think I should make another series let me know because I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure if I should. Tell me what you think. Also if your kink doesn't appear in this one or the next one then that means it's going to be in the next series if I do another one.


End file.
